El pasillo hacia el infierno
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Kyoko se va a casar con un hombre que no ama por orden de su madre, pensamientos de una novia mientras camina al encuentro de su futuro marido. ¿Podrá reflexionar antes de que sea demasiado tarde?


**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no me pertenece, si me perteneciera a estas alturas Ren y Kyoko ya habrían formalizado XD

**El pasillo hacia el infierno**

Mogami Kyoko tenía veintidós años y era el día de su boda, llevaba un inmaculado vestido blanco con encaje, su cabello negro largo caía sobre su espalda en forma de caireles, se veía tan hermosa y tan triste, cualquier persona que la viera sentiría lastima en lugar de felicidad. La razón de su tristeza era el novio que la esperaba al final del pasillo, Fuwa Sho, se casaba con él por obligación, en un momento de debilidad su madre había logrado convencerla, le había dicho palabras crueles pero que lograron que la pequeña e indefensa Kyoko que vivía dentro ella siguiera sus ordenes en busca de un poco de cariño maternal, "Haz algo bueno por una vez en tu vida y cásate con Fuwa, al menos así no me sentiré tan decepcionada de ti", esas palabras le dolían pero era su única esperanza de que su madre la amara.

Veinticinco pasos la separaban de su futuro marido, la música inicio y Kanae comenzaba a avanzar delante de ella no sin antes dedicarle a Kyoko una mirada de compasión, ella estaba en desacuerdo con esa boda pero después de que Kyoko le dijera que la necesitaba a su lado acepto ser su dama de honor.

1…2…3…4…

Desde antes de entrar a la iglesia la música había llegado a ella, pero ya dando los primeros pasos sentía que esta le taladraba los oídos, se sentía como si fuera una marcha fúnebre en lugar de la marchar nupcial, sentía sus manos heladas rozándose mientas sostenía el ramo, "Tan fría como un cadáver" y extrañamente en esos momentos estar muerta no le parecía una mala idea. Se sentía como una condenada a muerte que caminaba a la orca y eso tal vez hubiera sido mas humano, porque una vez muerta todo se acababa para ella, pero ese matrimonio era el comienzo de una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento.

8…9…10…11…

Sus sentidos estaban al máximo, podía escuchar el sonido casi sordo de sus tacones al tocar la alfombra roja, tan roja que casi la sentía arder bajo sus pies. Podía distinguir la variada cantidad de perfumes que inundaban el lugar y sintió ganas de vomitar, pero a estas alturas ya no tenia fuerzas para mentirse, no quería vomitar por el olor sino por el simple hecho de estar ahí.

15…16…17…18….

"No te cases con él, yo te amo" aun recordaba las suplicas de Ren o mas bien Kuon cuando se entero de su matrimonio, recordaba como le contó su vida desde se conocieron cuando eran niños hasta lo sentimientos que tenia por ella en la actualidad, hablaba rápidamente, ese día Kuon se veía desesperado como si sintiera que el tiempo se le acababa. En ese momento Kyoko le dijo que también lo amaba, pero su madre era la única familia que tenia y debía obedecerla, él lo acepto con renuencia pero lo acepto.

21…22…23…Alto

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Su ultimo pensamiento mando electricidad por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la Kyoko que siempre luchaba enfrentándose al mundo despertara, tal vez su madre era el único pariente sanguíneo que tenia pero en definitiva no era su única familia, su familia eran las amigas que había echo cuando entro a la actuación, la pequeña María que se autoproclamo su hermana, el presidente de gustos extravagantes, el hombre al que llamaba orgullosamente "Padre", el matrimonio del Darumaya que siempre la trato con calidez y por su puesto aquel actor de excelentes habilidades que la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Ella no le debía nada a nadie.

Miro a su alrededor, los invitados la miraban con extrañeza por haberse detenido, observo el miedo en los ojos de Sho, la cólera en los ojos de su madre y los ojos de Kanae parecían gritarle "Hazlo" y lo hizo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia su libertad.

Ella merecía ser feliz.

Llegó una vez mas a la puerta de la iglesia y cuando salió completamente del recito sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, a unos metros estaba Kuon esperando por ella, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se casaría, para saber que reaccionaria por si sola a tiempo por eso no le insistió aquel día.

-Te me adelantaste Kyoko, tenia pensado esperar al "Que hable ahora o calle para siempre"- dijo sonriendo.

Sin resistirlo mas se lanzo al los brazos del hombre que amaba, aquel que era su verdadero príncipe.

Simplemente amo a esta pareja w

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjeme un comentario (Hacen mi día mas feliz *-*/)

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
